percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Family Reunion....Yay.....
Family Reunion....Yay..... About? Ever heard the saying "family drama"? This creates a new meaning for it. Involves food fights, prank wars, evil devil racoons, crazy mad-man uncles, disco grandmothers, animal poo, freaky triplets, random satyrs, star nymphs, red trains, explosions, bomb shelters, crazy cat-ladies, crying babies with water guns, purple bubblegum, perm glue, ceilings, pianos, and most of alll.....DRAMA! (If you experience any health problems while reading this, try not to get eaten by the rabid bear in the middle chapters, it's not safe...I think) ((Try not to not laugh, this used up all my humor....)) (((Ignore these....Rabid bears and evil devil racoons...Muahaha))) ~ Kitty :D Characters Katara Moore, daughter of Nyx. Jonas Moore, mortal, father to Katara. Elenor Moore (nee Daniels), mortal, step-mother to Katara, wife to Jonas, mother of Jack, Jenna, and Sasha. Jack, Jenna, and Sasha Moore, triplets, children of Jonas and Elenor. Uncle Fred and Aunt Luna, mortals, relations of Elenor. Grandma Joan, Jonas' father, Katara's grandmother... Chapter One - Phone Call of Doom I sat in Apollo cabin, letting Max paint my nails. I never normally wore nail polish, I was just in for a change...Also the fact that I can't resist Max's puppy dog eyes...She was painting them beautifully, like Aphrodite standard. They were black, with white swirls on them. Each had a different white design. Now, I'm not one for fashion but a blind person could tell that they were simply perfect. As Max finished my last one, I used my hand which had already dried to brush some blonde hair out of her eyes. "I heard you have to leave for a bit....Find a demigod in LA, right?" I asked her. "Yeah..." She finished the last nail and smiled up at me quickly. "That's the last one and if I may say so myself, they look....AWESOME!" She cracked up laughing and I chuckled with her. We stood up from her bed, her wonderfully awesomely comfy bed and started walking out of the cabin. We pushed at each other, trying to get each other to fall down the hill into the lake. So far, Max was winning. That's the thing about Max, she's so strong for someone so small. And her tactics are great too. Suddenly, we were BOTH rolling down the hill in laughter. Max fell in first, sinking to the bottom before swimming to the surface, bubbles surrounding her and watching as I managed to twist my body and seem to dive into the water smoothly. I came up, my red-black hair covering my face. I laughed and could hear Max laughing with me. We swam around in the lake for a bit, talked to some sons of Poseidon, met some awesome naiads and basically, had fun until we heard a sound... You make me feel, like I'm the only girl in the worllldddd, like I'm - '' I quickly opened my mobile phone, loving the fact it was water proof. I checked the caller....''Jonas Moore... ''My mortal dad....Calling me....I knew we weren't supposed to have phones, but this WAS from my dad. And I couldn't give it up...I answered it, ignoring Max's curious look towards me. ''"Hello, Katara Moore speaking." ''I said, my voice empty of emotion. ''"Hey Kat, me your dad here! How are you princess?!" ''My dad's voice washed over my ears. I didn't answer for a bit, lost in my emotions. Since I had left to Camp Half-Blood, my dad hadn't called me once. No are-you-okay's? No happy birthday's, nothing at all. Not one call. So of course, you can see my problem. I made my voice level and even. "''I'm fine. Why are you calling?" '' ''"Checking up on my lovely daughter of course!" '' Liar liar, I wanted to yell. I wanted to hit him, scream at him. I knew he was lying, he hadn't checked up on me before. Why now? I have no idea.... ''"Dad, don't try 'n' lie. What are you REALLY calling for?" '' I said smoothly ''"Well sun-of-my-night, y'see...Ummm/....Well....I'm having a family reunion....I sent Remi, y'know, the old butler of yours? Well he's gonna pick you up tomorrow. Pack a weeks worth of clothes princess, we're gonna have so much fun! You can meet Elenor and your siblings and your uncle and aunt and see your grandmother again!" '' He said in a rush. ''".........." '' ''"Sweetheart? Answer me Kat? You okay?" '' He said with worry in his voice.... ''"....SIBLINGS? ELENOR? UNCLE AND AUNT?! YOU GOT MARRIED! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" '' I screamed and I could hear him stuttering before hanging up. In my anger, I threw my phone far out into the lake, watching as it splashed angrily. The naiads swam away as they heard me yell and Max stared at me in shock. Max had never heard me yell, she had never heard me even raise my voice slightly. I was always "silent and broody" except when I am around her, when I am happy, and at night. So, this probably shocked her. I knew I looked like a mad-woman. My hair was wet, and messy, all over my face. My black eyes were red from swimming and I had bitten my lip in anger, causing blood to run down my lips and chin.I rubbed it away angrily as Max, sweet Max, took my hand silently and healed my cut. She didn't ask what was wrong, she had heard the whole conversation. She just...Let it go... That's what I love about Max. She knows sometimes people want to forget, and have fun while it lasts. The rest of the afternoon, I put on a happy mask. Max saw through it, but let me continue. Because she knew if I didnt continue, I would break down... ''Damn family reunions....... Chapter Two - Faith, Trust, Pixie Dust.... "FAITH! TRUST! PIXIE DUST!" My mad-man uncle yelled, jumping up and down.... "''Faith, trust, pixie dust....? You been watching Tinkerbell dude?!" I took a step away from him, creeped out... I had just met my uncle...To summarize him into one word, he's ''insane. ''Of course, he didn't look insane...He just...Was... He had blonde hair, down to his shoulders, tied back in a small pony-tail with a bright pink ribbon..He had twinkling blue eyes, and light freckles. He was tall, with a swimmers build. He was wearing long jeans, with boots. Along with a white button-down shirt, which had pink poka-dots on it...He was holding a sign saying ''Katara Moore..COME HERE FAIRY ~ Uncle Fred McGeorge. Overall...He looked..Insane.... He had introduced himself as "Uncle Frederick, call me Fred". Though he said his real name was Thomas Michaels, except that he had legally changed it after reading the Harry Potter books and started obsessing Fred and George Weasley. Of course, he was a weirdo...As was every other mortal, it seemed. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and glared at him, then stared when he didn't even flinch at my dark look! Nearly everyone flinched! Or screamed, ran, freaked, ect. I wanted to get this over with, so I spoke calmly, but with obvious coldness in my voice. "When the Hade-ll i mean, when the hell are we going?" I asked him.